


I'll Follow the Sun

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She freezes, not sure of what she’s seeing, as Sirius’s hand wraps around Remus’s ankle, brown fingers against brown skin barely visible in the brown grass, but Lily’s eyes are sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow the Sun

Sirius seems to generate his own light--even when it’s raining, there's a subtle glow of health, magic, _something_ about him that makes him horribly attractive. Lily can admit that, even as she deplores his behavior, his family’s politics, the way he leads the other boys into trouble. She thinks he must be very hard to resist, and is grateful he’s never turned his charms her way, except to champion James, who is irresistible in his own, less polished way.

She watches them on the yellow-brown grass of August, yet another year of hose-pipe bans and dire predictions of the end of the world. James is talking excitedly to Peter about the new racing broom his parents bought him for their last year at school and Peter asks knowledgeable questions whenever James runs out of steam and needs a breather.

Sirius is sprawled on the ground, shirt off, jeans riding low on his hips, as if he’s lost weight recently, taut skin tanned and dusted with black hair that trails beneath the waistband of his jeans, a blatant invitation, but to whom? Remus sits nearby, basking in the sunlight, a small smile playing about his lips. He seems to glow a little as well, and she wonders if perhaps he’s fallen in love, if there’s a girl they don’t know about waiting back in Camden for him, and she resolves to worm it out of him one way or another before the weekend is over.

Sirius moves, restless as always, and it takes Lily a while to notice, but Remus always moves in response. They're like two gears in a clock, the shadow on a sundial, the sun and its satellite. She freezes, not sure of what she’s seeing, as Sirius’s hand wraps around Remus’s ankle, brown fingers against brown skin barely visible in the brown grass, but Lily’s eyes are sharp.

Remus’s smile widens into a blissful grin as Sirius’s fingers slide against his ankle, like the sun bursting through the clouds, and Lily has the answers to her questions. She laughs that this has been beneath their noses for so long and none of them have seen it.

Sirius looks at her, one eyebrow cocked, hand still clasped around Remus’s ankle, defiance in the set of his mouth and shoulders.

She laughs again and mimes zipping her lips. It’s not her secret to share, though it’s one she finds she’s pleased to know.

*


End file.
